


So, unfortunately, I need you. I want us, you, this.

by Alboribo



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alboribo/pseuds/Alboribo





	So, unfortunately, I need you. I want us, you, this.

You found yourself in another bar starring at another shot glass. The atmosphere was dull and muggy, colorful lights dazzled your sight and the loud music echoed in your ears. But this didn’t help you to forget his face and his voice. Two weeks since you haven’t seen his chocolate eyes and cute dimples. Two weeks since you last heard his laugh. Two weeks since you broke up with Tom. 

You caught yourself thinking about him again even though you were at the bar to forget him. Just now you realized it wasn’t easy to erase Tom from your memory and the big mistake that you’ve made - leaving him. 

You drank the alcohol which made you shiver and went outside for some fresh air. On the way to the door you saw all the hungry stares eyeing you from head to toe. This made you feel sicker. This and the realization that Tom wasn’t there to protect you, to hug you, to kiss you...

The cold air put out the fire from your body. You leaned on the wall and pulled out your phone just to see the what time it was, secretly hoping that Tom texted you. Instead of the time your eyes focused on the empty lock screen, a photo of you and Tom cuddling on the sofa. Numerous times you said to yourself that you should change it but you couldn’t because it captured the first time he said he loved you. 

Was it the alcohol or something else, you didn’t know but you didn’t realize when you dialed his phone number. Nervous to hear his voice for the first time in weeks, you felt disappointed hearing the voice mail. 

‘Um... hi Tom..It’s me, Y/N. Sorry for the late call, ...but.. uh.. I am at that bar ..and I can’t drink without thinking about you and I ... I am trying so hard to move on and forget you ... but I can’t ...So, unfortunately, I need you ... I want us, you, this what we had ... because Tom I lov—BEEP...

The loud sound in your ear broke you heart into small pieces. You were there, outside the bar, hot tears running down your cheeks, wondering if you should send him the message or not...


End file.
